Son of Dreams: A Game of Idiocy
by morphepool129
Summary: Stanford Marlowe is the Son of Morpheus. He's insane, can control a special sand with his thoughts, and enter the subconscious mind of people. With no more burdens like the Second Titanomachy and the Second Gigantomachy, Stan decides he has to hack and slash his way to a new adventure. With help from High Moon Studios, join the Son of Dreams on an adventure of hilarious proportions
1. Jackson Makes a Pointless Call

**The Son of Dreams: The Game of Idiocy.**

**Chapter 1: Jackson Makes a Pointless Call**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus (c) Rick Riordan. Nuff said.**

* * *

You'd think the owner of this beautiful red and black room was a punk girl because it looked and smelled TOO clean to be a boy's

Well, you're WRONG!

See that hot guy, the one sprawled out in the bed, with his beautiful Deadpool boxers, really soft sandy brown hair, and white irises under the hawttest eyelids ever, that is none other than…

ME, Stanford Marlowe, Son of Dreams, Son of Morpheus, meh, you get the gist.

And by Morpheus, yes I mean the actual Greek Olympian of Dreams or Somnia if you're Roman, but who gives a feel? I mean come on, this fanfiction is about moi.

For those of you who don't know, I'm a batshit crazy demigod (Mom's mortal if you're a little slow), I have the power to enter dreams (believe me, I'm surprised I've stayed this sane and alive with subconscious content I'm forced to endure), and I have…wait for this, AWESOME powers over **sand**.

Let me explain the word the author has so wisely bolded out for you less intelligent people. You see, my dad's known as the Sandman, why? Because he throws sand in your eyes to help you sleep. Don't believe me, wake up in the morning. So anyways, this special sand is unique because it can kill a wholel lot of monsters, and when someone like me wields it, it gets a whole lot worse for the enemy, cause I can morph the stuff, known as Dreamsand, into a hell lot of weapons, and believe me, I've seen weapons the likes of which none of you can begin to comprehend.

See those hourglass containers strapped to my jeans, those are my Sand Flasks, they're the containers for the Dreamsand, and their enchanted so the stuff never runs out. Pretty awesome bonus right, well they are the perks of being a…uh…umm….what's a badass word for Wallflower.

**Dunno, you're the narrator of this story right, I'm just working on the transcript**

My little buddy would beg to differ *grabs a handgun*

***Sigh* Bloodsweeper?**

VERY GOOD! Salary raise for YOU!

**I wanna point out to you that High Moon Studios is the one in charge of the finance. Ol' Peter Della Penna is making sure you don't go over budget, considering…uh…his last client used most of the company expenses to put explosions in the credits of his game**

Now where was I with the introductions…

**And my warning goes unheeded, just your typical Morpheus kid readers.**

Ah yes…You lovely readers, will see what it's like in the real world, and not that pathetic little hole called Camp Half Blood where demigods go soft as cream puffs. In the real world, you get to do pretty cool things.

**If it has anything to do with living out your sick fantasy of living up to video game characters, I for one would like no part in this.**

Meh, you're stuck on the computer until we're done for the first chapter anyways. Besides, I think our first guest is on speaker.

"Hello, Stan, it's Percy Jackson,"

Not this guy again. Son of Poseidon, a little slow. Don't tell him I said that or I'll be reenacting the worse parts of The Impossible, and without of the drama.

"Annabeth told me to tell you to come back to the camp. She says it's about Gaea and your involvement in her defeat,"

Did I mention that this took place after the Heroes of Olympus series?

**No.**

Very well, carry on Jackson!

"And that it was very important you get here right now. After all, you made sure we saved our energy for the big fights, and you ended up luring every monster you've ever killed. Call me back. Meeting starts at 10. Later!"

*moment of silence*

**You're not gonna reply to that are you?**

Heck no! I'm going on another cross country killing spree. Now that I've got those two cousins of mine to camp, I'll leave them to deal with my smelly quarters, hissy fits and all.

**You are one, sick, twisted moron, you know that?**

Fun fact: It took Percy and those other six weirdos five seconds to figure that out, and our little transcript manager over here figured that out more than 10 lines later.

So anyways back on track. The screen says to head down to….FIFTH AVENUE?

Great, really great start to a totally awesome game (LAAAAMMMMEEE!)

**They didn't approve of the Empire State Building as the starting area of the game, say its way too obvious.**

Apparently they underestimated the thickness of the heads of these clowns. Oh well, can't argue with what's been programmed, so PRESS START and MAKE SOME NOISE PEOPLE, YEAHHHHH!

**You do realize he is gonna get himself killed the first 3 steps out of his apartment right?**

I can read the text you know

**Save the shooting for the gameplay dumbass!**

Fine…but I still get to kill you afterwards. Righ-

**END**


	2. Pretty Much Your Basic Guide

**The Son of Dreams: The Game of Idiocy**

**Chapter 2: Pretty Much Your Basic Guide to Being a Demigod Fugitive**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus (c) Rick Riordan.**

Well, now that the author has that covered up with...TO THE STORY MY YOUNG PADAWANS!

* * *

Fifth Avenue…huh… well, it could be worse.

**Really? You mean like the scene when you BLEW UP that bus?!**

In my defense, I thought Dreamsand only affected monsters.

**Well, it affects objects too like buildings, the ground, and even VEHICLES! Mr. Della Penna is **_**not**_** going to be pleased, when he finds out-**

Yeah well no one gives a # !%, so yeah. MOVIN ON! Now, does anyone remember how to play. I kinda left the manual back at my apartment.

**You never even read it.**

So you DO care. Awwww I'm touched :)

**Shut and read the text.**

Hmm, Press A to jump, huh. Well that would work except there isn't any A button on this stupid console (Demigods are dyslexic for those of you who don't know )

***Sighs loudly* It says, "Press X to jump."**

Oh…Mkay, if that works. *jumps*

Sweet! It's-a-me Mario! *starts humming the Mario Song in a disturbingly 8-bit kind of way*

Okay. Bored now! Anything else engaging on the screen writer?

**Hmmm, wait for it. There you go, "Press the Square button three times."**

That isn't what it says, and I'm dyslexic.

**Oh I'm so sorry, but I don't know how to type ACTUAL squares in FRIGGIN WORD!**

Fine, fine, fine. *Dreamsand morphs into two xiphos blades and Stan performs some sweet hacking motions*

Profound ways to describe the action sequences, but you know, nobody's perfect so, why not?

**Next up, is the Triangle button, betting 5 bucks that's for heavy attacks.**

Oh look at me, I'm the transcript manager, I'm so smart *starts hacking with heavy attacks.* Whaddya know, it really is heavy attack commands.

Now for the best part, GET ME SOME AWESOME MONSTERS TO FIGHT! I prefer your typical zombie warrirors.

*Warriors spawn, Cool hacking motions, blah blah blah*

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, could you at least put some enthusiasm to what you're typing? This is my game after all.

**Sorry.**

Is that sincerity I hear, or-OW! Hey you little #$%&, don't interrupt me when I'm breaking the fourth wall.

**Chill dude. Look, you can press the Circle button to counter enemy attacks, so it's not a total loss.**

And what about the health points I've already lost. Look, the meter's gone down.

**It's not even close to empty.**

So, I feel much better if my health meter is full. (Physically and emotionally if anyone's asking.)

* * *

Line Break? Seriously? Oh look, my health's on full again.

**Okay, so according to this, Destination One is someplace called…Wait, are they crazy? It says your first mission is to go to a-**

NIKE SHOE STORE? The hell kind of a mission is that?

**Slow down there Flash, remember, not everything is at it seems.**

Oh yeah. So btw, there's this veil called the Mist, which prevents mortals from seeing the actual picture. Mostly, it revolves around what a person or a group of people want to see. It keeps us demigods protected from the useless crap, like mortal police.

**Couldn't have said it better myself. Now maybe this particular shoe store is probably the HQ for the Victory Goddess herself, so if you're inside, maybe someone will show you the way.**

Yeah, and with regards to this first mission, I officially begin our graduation from Gameplay Tutorial to Shit Just Got Real with the following words- FOR THE WIN!

**And here dear readers, is where the craziness of this fanfiction skyrockets to unbearable levels. Good Luck to those who think they can bear with the antics this lunatic's gonna pull out in this game narrative.**


	3. For the Win

**The Son of Dreams: A Game of Idiocy**

**Chapter 3: For the Win**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus (c) Rick Riordan.**

Do we really have to put that on every chapter?

* * *

Yo my homies, so I've just learned to double jump, so yeah, pretty much everything is so much better now. Please excuse our transcript manager; he is so dim when it comes to the Internet. Oh look! We're here.

**This is the store? Huh, kinda looks like a shit-**

Shhh! Quite transcript manager, beware the monsters.

**Ok Stan. I'm just gonna let you carry on the introduction about Nike, cause I don't think everyone's on the same page.**

Well duh. Not everyone reads the story at the same time. HAHAHAHAHA! Ok let's get with the topic

*Cue non-existent Powerpoint presentation*

Nike, your typical Olympian goddess of victory, is the daughter of Pallas and Styx, and charioteer of Zeus. She has 3 other siblings (too many to mention) and she is (believe it or not) the inspiration for the name of the famous shoe company, but anybody who's anybody knows that. I mean come on! Do we need a sign here? Come on people. *Sigh* Ok let's get on with the cool action.

*Camera switches back into the inside of a shoe store*

*Woman walks to Stan. She has beautiful fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes*

Oh, put in the fact that she wears gray running shoes with pink soles. Don't want the readers missing that important detail.

**No need. You've done it for me.**

*Stan rages to himself with Ancient Greek choice words which will not be translated in order to protect the young ones*

"Hello Stanford Marlowe, My name is Nikki.-"

That couldn't have been anymore obvious.

"-Please come with me. I will explain everything once we're alone."

I don't like where this is going. She might summon a Victini and cause it to V-Create us and send us back to Camp Half Blood to use as fertilizer! AAAAGGHHHH, I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!

**SHHHHH! This is all part of the plan. We HAVE to follow her. Just play along and don't blow anything up.**

I swear to do all of the above (save for the blowing up bits) on the River Styx.

**That'll do for now. Let's move**

* * *

**In Nike's Palace…or should I say Tower**

Great! Now that we are far away where no one could possibly see- Ooohhh is that Stark Tower?

"Well young demigod, I see you are familiar with the happenings going on between worlds?"

**Not really. It's the transcript manager that decides what I say**

*Nike puts on a puzzled look, then transforms into a winged woman with hair shaped like a (yup, you've guessed it) a V.*

"Well in any case, young demigod I'm afraid that your decision to stay away from the only sanctuary for your kind was most unwise. You see, new evils are stirring up, evils not many demigods can bear to face. "

Really, like what?

*Suddenly, the air around Nike suddenly drops. All of a sudden, strange ghostly figures appear. Bathed in a purple aura, and with golden eyes that have no pupils, they charged towards Nike and Stan*

I got this *Dreamsand morphs into a powerful Proton Pack-like device.*

**Ghostbusters, really?**

This is how my powers roll writer, get used to it! *destroys all the ghost monsters.*

**You Have a New Dream Weapon!**

**You Have Unlocked an Achievement- Who Ya Gonna Maul?**

Whoa. Are those notifications? It's official. Best. Game. EVER!

*****More ghost monsters spawn, High School of the Dead Theme Song starts playing*

You got me at High School of the Dead!

* * *

**A moment after gruesome fighting and awesome puns…**

WOOOOOTTTT! Awesomeness to the MAX! I'm starting to miss Gaea already *sob*

*Nike giggles* "Well if you insist on this suicidal crusade, perhaps I can help you."

Wait what are you doing, don't show your divine form, I have so many things I wanted to do in life *Stan cries dramatically*.

* * *

**In a business office**

Hang on I'll transfer your call

**Back to reality**

* * *

AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH….wait a minute, it didn't hurt.

"Well, I wasn't going to hurt the demigod I was going to help now would I."

**You Have Received the Blessing of Nike (A.K.A For the Win).**

"As I was saying, you may need the assistance of the other Olympians to help you. You have ways of persuading them I'm sure, so good luck to you Stanford Marlowe. May my blessing help you in the moments when you feel lost?"

I think she means lose right writer?

**Nope that's grammatically correct.**

Great, can we end now?

**What about paying Tony Stark an unplanned visit for his autograph?**

Oh yeah *jumps out of tower*

***Evil laugh* Probably should have told him Stark Tower reverse engineered the Tesseract force field so that enemy lines can't enter. In other words, he can't do shit with the barrier.**

*Stan reappears in a whirl of sand, and then jumps back down to the streets of Manhattan just as a couple stepped out of a taxi.*

**Probably should tell him where he's supposed to go and give him a heads-up on the Blessing of Nike. NAHHHH! That can wait until dinner.**

***The Game has been Saved***


	4. Marlowe's Extent of Sanity

**The Son of Dreams: A Game of Idiocy**

**Chapter 4: Marlowe's Extent of Sanity**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan**

Get the transcript going writer. I'm losing ammo here.

* * *

**Some random TV station, a random guy shouts to a horde of weapon-wielding monsters,**

"Do your frikkin jobs right and shoot this son of a #$% *!"

Why are we censoring the swear words?

**Because the recording station is currently broadcasting one of those child-friendly programs. That's why.**

Oh…Hey readers. So anyway, our next destination is…. #$& ADHD. Hey what's the next destination?

**45 miles north of here.**

Got it, so anyways, Nike's little blessing made sure that we get temporary invincibility (kinda like Devil Trigger), but it only lasts, for like, I don't know, 48 seconds max. Don't worry, if we get cool upgrades, we can make little ol' me more badass than I already am, get cooler weapons, and maybe even increase the duration of awesome moves like For The Win.

**Must you insist on calling Nike's blessing that?**

Hey she didn't complain.

**She looked at you like you've escaped from the mental institute**

Don't hate on the love she gave. Speaking of mental institute, did you get rid of those medication letters? Man those guys are persistent.

***Sighs in exasperation* Yes.**

Well then, continue with the typing and the key pressing, and…you get the schist.

**Excuse me?**

NEVER YOU MIND!

* * *

**Two explosions and one "I can see my house from here!" comment later.**

**Bill ( A Laistrygonian Giant) is falling from the penthouse section of the tower, with none other than Stanford Marlowe on top of him in a yoga pose.**

ASANTE SANA SQUASH BANANA WEWE NUGU MIMI HAPANA!

"You're insane!"

Not as insane as you think. *starts punching Bill in midair*

**Dear readers, may I interrupt? Stan was testing out his brand new Blessing of Nike powers. Unfortunately, the little test run went, a little out of hand.**

What are you talking about? I've always wanted to do air brawls.

**But the boy, in all of his infinite stupidity, saw it fit to take it up to himself to assault one of the monster hotspots, known as the Tower of Echidna, and slay every monster within and close to the proximity of the structure. To mortals, the tower is like a giant TV station, but inside, monsters use the tech they have to track phone signals and see if it's a bunch of demigods calling 911**

ANNABETH"S BURNING ON THE DANCE FLOOR WHOAAAHHHH! I GOTTA MOVE RIGHT NOW COS PERCY'S DONE A FLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR! WHOAAAHHH!

**As I was saying, he's now falling from the penthouse after blowing up a bunker room (no doubt filled with more monsters) planning to land just above a-**

*A loud popping sound fills the city of Manhattan*

**-Bounce House.**

And CUT! That's a wrap people!

**You've really outdone yourself this time. You've reached a whole new level of stupidity that would fill up a shame meter (considering such a thing exists in the game's storyline). Not only that, you've probably put yourself in bigger $%&^ than in the Second Gigantomachy.**

Don't be so negative. We should be heading down. After all, it wasn't just Daedalus' Labyrinth that wormed its way underground.

**You don't mean….**

Yes sir. I'm talking about Tiresias the prophet. For some reason, he's escaped Thanatos long enough for himself to make a safe house. Too bad for him, its gonna be an UNsafe house now that good old Stanford Marlowe's gonna march in there with these brand new Dream Cestus, and show that prophet how we deal with runaway souls.

**We don't. Nico di Angelo does.**

I've lost all respect for that guy, since the um….incident.

**You mean the one where he…**

SHHH! You were forbidden to speak of that. After all, one of the Apollo kids could be reading our fanfiction right now.

**Could be a lot worse based on where your plan is gonna take place.**

**And he's run off. I'll fill you in on the details dear readers, if I can catch up. **


	5. Worse Publicity Stunt in Demigod History

**The Son of Dreams: A Game of Idiocy**

**Chapter 5: The Worse Publicity Stunt in the History of Demigods.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan**

Chapter 5 already? We must be on a roll.

**Stan! Get your butt down here. The Hunters of Artemis are on a manhunt, and I have a feeling they're looking for a particular Son of Morpheus.**

Really, what gave that away?

**Oh I don't know, maybe that fact that your name just popped up in the same sentence as capture, hunt, and shoot arrows in his ass.**

That's persuasive enough. Back underground we go.

* * *

**Underground, where the Labyrinth of Daedalus used to be,**

Look at all this stuff I found! This is gonna be more than enough to go over budget

**None of that now! Peter found out about your little, uh, side quest, and he is seriously not happy. They're threatening to put game development on hiatus until we can figure out a way to make sure you don't spend-**

For those of you who're wondering what the transcript manager's voice sounds like it probably goes like this:

**Blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah, blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah, blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah. **

The rest of that probably went out the other ear, so anyways, we are currently going to the safe house of the Prophet Tiresias (don't even get me started on why a dead dude would even build a safe house) and we've encountered, some, uh, technical difficulties along the way.

**By technical difficulties he means we ran into some dracaenae, and now he's having a little trouble… Scratch that last part out; he's good to go.**

Wait! There's an unsuspecting bad guy. Let's stealth kill him. You guys can do that by pressing either the light or heavy attack button.

* * *

**One stealth kill later….**

Hey! There's an A button on this thing. You jerks never let me in on all the juicy stuff.

**We just didn't want you getting your hands on any more leverage that could sabotage the ratings this game has.**

Hey. It's my lovable personality that makes this game as AWESOME as it is!

**Somehow, I find myself unable to argue with that logic. Watch out for that hole!**

S'okay, we don't take fall damage, so go nuts ;)

* * *

**Another stealth kill and 45 more accounts of underground violence later…**

Who the hell is this bronze joker?

**That's an automaton. They're built by the guy with the hammer-**

I thought Thor was Norse.

**No you idiot, Hephaestus.**

That, I get. Why didn't you just say *ducks to avoid a swinging fist* so?

**You interrupted me.**

Well, NO MOAR INTERRUPTIONS. First order of business, how much Dream C4 is it gonna take to blow this baby wide open?

**No more than twenty ounces**

In AMERICAN please.

**Well let's see uh, first you carry the seven…**

Dude #$* Math, just use all of it.

*EXPLOSION happens*

Ok, kinda looks like your everyday-OOOOHHHH He has Facebook. Let's see who's online.

* * *

**Annabeth Chase posted in Camp Half-Blood:**

Stanford Marlowe, where in Hades are you? There are some people over here who want to hear your account on the story of what happened during the war with Gaea. Says they're the Kane siblings or whatever.

Oh great. The fans could barely hold their brains in one piece in the Son of Sobek, how long do you think they can last with exploding their minds in a novel-long crossover.

**Percy Jackson commented on a photo you are tagged in:**

Lol! This would be an ultimate disaster. Deadpool and Stan in the same universe? I would rather have Mr. D as permanent head counselor of camp.

What? I love Deadpool.

**Your personality more or less matches his.**

Where do people get that impression?

**Never mind. What are we looking for anyways?**

Found it, it's a map, it's a map, it's a map, it's a map, it's A MAP!

**To the Underworld, specifically WHAAAA?! You wanna go down there? **

Well yes. I got so bored, maybe killing something that makes Olympians shit bricks would kill the boredom for like, 5 weeks or so.

**THAT'S TYPHON! You can't just kill something that is made to make sure you shit bricks. You've gone overboard with this insanity business.**

Actually, we're going underground, with this Dreamsand Jackhammer.

"Press A repeatedly to drill underground"

*Ground breaks halfway*

AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHWWWWYYYYEEAAHHHH TO THE UNDERWORLD!

I wonder what happened to that automawhatsit anyway?


	6. Keep Dem Boners to Yourself

**The Son of Dreams: A Game of Idiocy**

**Chapter 6: Keep Dem Boners to Yourself**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympian and Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan**

Need we say more?

* * *

The Underworld, the place where all dead people go. Geez the brochure wasn't kidding when it said to abandon all hope. Where are we going transcript manager?

**Huh? Oh you've killed the automaton. Well if you insist on killing yourself, Typhon's in Tartarus. Make sure the other monsters don't see you, or you're going to seriously have a bigger pile of *$%& on your hands.**

*Loud squawking and wing flapping*

It's the Furies! Time to pull a Mission Impossible on them *Guess what song is playing*

* * *

**After much needed sneaking and a healthy amount of stealth killing…**

Dude the phone, get rid of THE FRIKKIN RINGING PHONE!

*Stan chucks the phone into the water just as the voice of Piper Mclean throws a hissy fit.*

Phew! Well that was a close one. Wouldn't want that Son of Hades to find out were stepping on the grass on his turf. Yo, transcript writer, watcha lookin at?

*Stan peers from behind boulder to see none other than Nico di Angelo in his path.*

Don't worry, I've watched enough anime to know how to escape tights spots like this

*Nico di Angelo peered behind the boulder, but does not find anything*

And now, for the piece de resistance, FIRE IN THE HOLE *chucks a grenade a good distance into the River Styx, causing an explosion.*

*Nico swears in English, Italian, and Ancient Greek, not noticing Stan just managed to vault from one rock to the next with such speed and agility that he put an amazing amount of distance between himself and the Ghost King.*

**You've Unlocked a New Achievement! - Fighting Dreamer.**

Finally, after two chapters, the writer finally has the decency (and the smarts) to update you on my latest achievement in the game.

**You know, this would have gone better if you'd read the script High Moon Studios sent you.**

Yoink! *grabs a pocket watch and dumps it back into the Styx* Like some dumbass is gonna tell us how amazing we are.

**That adjective is more likely to describe the style of Jason Grace.**

What's so amazing about that geek?

**Electrokinesis, Aerokinesis, and did I mention he has a gladius and a storm horse?**

But does his gladius change form? I think not.

**Why don't you go ask him right now? He's coming at your 2 o'clock.**

WHAT! Oh #$ %. You'd think that his dad is enemies with the guy that runs this joint would be discouragement enough. Oh well everyone's gotta have a crazy side to them. Let's BOLT! Get it?

***Facepalm***

*Jason finds Nico, and tells him about something*

Writer, type down what they're saying. The readers won't get it if there's no dialogue.

**Fine, the order is Jason speaks first, then Nico.**

* * *

"Nico, are you sure he's down here?"

"Positive. I can sense if a living soul, mortal or demigod has made it through the Underworld. He must have gone down through one of the safe houses the escaped souls made while they enjoyed their time in the land of the living when the Doors of Death open and Thanatos in chains."

"Judging how much of a nutjob he is, I'm going with the safe guess that he blew a hole to the Underworld."

"Wait a minute, he's right there."

* * *

**Back to Stan and the Transcript Manager**

Hey, they're looking at us. Hi guys!

**That would mean they definitely see us.**

Not good eh? RUN!

*Slams right into a skeleton warrior that Nico had summoned.*

Di Angelo! Keep your boners to yourself!

**Lol XD**

I know right? ;)

"Wait Stan! We just wanna talk to you"

How do I know this isn't a trap? This isn't a trap right?

**Yes Mom, everything is fine, I'm just continuing a gameplay narrative. **

*sigh* Parental sentiment. That's why I don't have any. Heheheheh.

*Enter Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque*

What is this, Shakespeare? Ok let me have a try. *points at Frank and says* Doth Mother you weareth her drapes?

*While Frank shares a confused and asks everyone else who Stan's talking to and what's he talking about, Annabeth walks up to him and says the following words*

"Stan! What are you doing here?"

Have you been stalking me?

"Wha-No! We've been looking for you because we need your help. Echidna is a lot more restless than usual,"

Should we tell her that maybe we may have played a major contribution with Echidna's PMS situation right now?

**Best we leave her at this level of exasperation. Any higher and she might explode. **

"We figured maybe she might head over to Tartarus to try and free her husband, Typhon."

But don't monsters reform, or something Annabeth?

"She's not there for her children; she's there for Typhon and Typhon only. She's trying to free him from Tartarus."

And why aren't Jolly Grim Reaper Jr. and Dad over there doing something about it? *points at Nico, who takes the conversation wheel this time.*

"My dad has been doing his job. He's ordered the boatman and the Furies to be extra vigilant. He's also prepared to stand to the only entrance to Tartarus in case Echidna does make it past defenses."

I got an idea. Probably won't be too psyched about it, but you guys can help Hades, meanwhile, I can go down to Tartarus myself and serve my own welcoming platter for the Mother of All Things Ugly while you gather up an army of demigods to greet Echidna at the surface, but try not to steal all of the thunder ok sweethearts? I'm talking to you Grace!

"Wait! I don't think-"

*Unfortunately for poor Annabeth, Stan had already bounded off on his Dreamsand hoverboard, and the minigame sequence for that was already loading.*

**Dear! Your chimichangas are done!**

**Coming Mom!**

OOOOHHHH CAN I HAVE SOME CHIMI-

**The game has been paused**


	7. The Highway to Hell

**The Son of Dreams: A Game of Idiocy**

**Chapter 7: The Highway to Hell**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympian and Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan**

**Would you wish to resume your game?**

Click Yes man! I wanna see the controls for the Dream Hoverboard.

**Yeah, yeah sheesh; don't get your Sand Flasks in a knot.**

* * *

**The Dreamsand Hoverboard Minigame**

**Controls: Press X to move up, press the Square button to do 360 degree spins, press the Triangle button to do a nosedive, and press B to accelerate.**

Good….Hey wait a minute, wait a minute…WTF kind of controller is this? Since when does the Dualshock have a B button?

**Since Leo Valdez currently invented something that benefits everyone on this planet. Not sure what it looks like, but it kinda looks like a cross between a Dualshock and a Wii Remote.**

Is that even possible?

When your dad is the Smith God, anything is possible.

Ok then. Let us test our mad skillz.

*Hoverboard begins to hum*

Launch Sequence, Initiated! :D

*Hoverboard Wings spread out*

Aerodynamic Stabilizers, Activated! =D

*Plushies of the Seven of the Prophecy + Thalia + Nico+ Reyna + Octavian+ Rachel are strapped to Stan*

Car Pool Lane Buddies, Seated and Comfortable ;)

*Nitro Boosters begin smoking*

Advanced Propulson Systems, ONLINE =D

AAAWWWWWWYEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHHH! AWWWWEESSSOOOOMMMMMMEE!

* * *

**5 minutes into the minigame**

Oh look, enemies

**Use your spin and nosedive attacks to attack them.**

Or we could do this *attaches machine guns and missile launchers designed to be compatible with the sleek aerodynamic form of the hoverboard, but also makes it 5 times as badass, so the hoverboard grew in size for room.*

***Pinches nose bridge* That works too *deep sigh***

*Stan launches into enemy-filled airspace while screaming, "BRING THE NOISE"*

I NEED THEME MUSIC! Any recommendations writer?

**Crash- Matt Willis.**

MAKE IT SO!

* * *

**One badass (and pretty gory but pretty catchy) musical number that loops until Stan reaches Hades' palace later,**

**To bring our dear readers up to speed, Stan has decided that he could fly better than the hoverboard, and decided to take an unscheduled drop off. What didn't occur to the poor mental lad at the time were two very important details. One, HE is controlling the essence, actions, the very existence of the Dream Hoverboard, and Two-**

YEAHHHH IM FLYING, IM FLYING!

**-He cannot fly**

Well it is good to have dreams though

**Dreams, Yes, Delusions, No.**

No?

**No.**

*Falling* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Wait for it...**

*Explosion, followed by something that looks like Kratos' Blades of Exile from God of War 3 making more than a dent in the rock*

HAHAHAHAH ! YEAH! You know what else is pretty handy to have?

SKILLZ! Now that I pretty much caused 10,000 drachmas worth of damage, its time to go to Hades and see if I can get a hall pass into TARTARUS BABEH!

**Stan, its Peter.**

Yo Peter! How's it going, you just saw what I did there right? Tell me you didn't think that was worth all the 5-star ratings we can get.

**Marlowe you nut! You can't just go around and change the script whenever you want willy nilly. Do you know how much those tacky graphics and huge explosions is gonna cost me?**

That's great Peter talk to my d**k. *puts phone near groin area*

* * *

**On the set of Son of Dreams: A Game of Idiocy.**

"Whoever made this game is pure GENIUS! Man I'd buy that on the release date."

"When is this game released anyway?"

"A month after Blood of Olympus . Wouldn't want your friend over there spoiling the details."

"Why are we here again?"

"For the voice-overs Seaweed Brain!"

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting, heheheh."

"Are we gonna feature in this game?"

"Yes Mr. Zhang. All of the Seven of the Prophecy are present in the game."

"Well guys, ready to do the VOs?"

"YESS!"

"Very well then, Right this way my demigod friends."

Hahaha very well. You didn't think that we'd leave the Heroes of Olympus out of all the fun? Well then guys, this is Stanford Marlowe, Son of Dreams, until then, try to do something. I know, why don't you all review the game narrative? Cos I gotta go break something before Zeus comes back from his big thing down on NYC.

**THE (NOT REALLY) END! :D**


	8. We Get a New Buddy (How Awesome is That)

**The Son of Dreams: A Game of Idiocy**

**Chapter 8: We Get a New Buddy (How Awesome is that?)**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan**

* * *

Demigods, ROLL OUT!

**Wrong franchise**

Haterz gonna hate:p Where do we go now Mr. Transcript Manager?

**The Shores of Acheron.**

Isn't that from Dante's Inferno? Wait, did we make a reference to that game already?

…

Nvm, so why are we going there?

**We rendezvous with the team there. **

What team? The X-men?

**No you fool, the SEVEN HEROES!**

Oh…I don't get it.

***groans in frustration* JUST GO WITH THE FLOW**

I ain't a river…HAHAHAHA-Wait! Someone's coming. *teleports away by pressing the Circle button.*

**Yo Nightcrawler, its just Hazel Levesque.**

Thank the gods, I thought it was some other random weirdo. Let's go over and say hi!

*teleports to Hazel, nearly causing her to faint.*

**And now, since it won't do me any good, let's see what happens when a Son of Morpheus talks with a Daughter of Pluto.**

* * *

Hazel, sweetheart, how are things with you and Zhang?

*blushes, but quickly composes herself* "Stan, you need to leave now. Nico and…and I sensed an eidolon in the Underworld. You've gotta head to the shores of Acheron now so that Piper can begin an exorcism."

Can't we just kill it?

"No."

Well fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. The hell? What kind of a sentence is "Well fine, but that doesen't mean I have to like it"? My grandma could write better than that?

"Who are you talking to?"

Define talking.

"Never mind."

* * *

**Back to us (Stan and me, the abused transcript writer/manager)**

So, you think that Charon will be happy to see us?

**No. You remember what happened last time? No WAIT! Charon's gonna be the one to trigger the flashback.**

Phew. I thought I was gonna explode. Oh look, we're here.

"Lady Hazel, why have you brought this, this, THIS DEFILER in my presence?"

Yo Charon, sup? That's Charon dear readers, you may have known him from the Lightning Thief. He's the guy that ferries the lost souls in the Underworld. Not only that, he also has a really creepy fetish for Italian suits.

"Do you know what this spawn of the Dream God did to the Styx a while back? Well DO YOU?"

Tut, tut, didn't your mother ever tell you not to-WHOA FLASHBACK!

*Everyone screams except Stan, who is just laughing like a madman*

Hey that rhymes.

* * *

**In the Flashback Sequence**

Yo where's the damn transcript manager?

"Who?"

The guy responsible for making this game flow like it's supposed to. Where've you been Mclean?

"This isn't a game Stan."

Not the way you're seeing it Chase. I'm the only one who can break the fourth wall here. Hey look its me!

*Scene moves to Stan stretching a censor bar over his….umm manly parts as he goes to the River Styx to make…a stink pickle.*

Flashback Stan: Fine you asked for this. *straining sounds that show he's really having a hard time taking a s**t."

"OH MY GOD SHIELD MY EYES!" (that was Hazel)

"I MAY NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN!" (Nico)

*Percy throws up*

*Jason faints*

*Leo spontaneously combusts his eyeballs*

"MAKE IT STOP!" (Annabeth)

*Piper begins cutting herself with Katoptris*

*Frank rocks back and forth while shape-shifting*

OH MY GOD THE TEXT IS WRITING ITSELF! (Guess who)

Flashback Stan: Haha, gotta love the ones that make you sweat.

*The flashback dissolves and everyone goes back to the real world, except for real-world Stan, who is unknowingly being possessed by the eidolon Hazel warned him about*

Get out, get out, get out of my head!

_Hey, you know that song?_

Yeah! I'm a Directioner.

_OMG me too!_

Wow! Who are you?

_I'm the Comedian! You know, I was gonna possess you into killing those other guys, but your pretty cool, so yeah, totally gonna renounce all evil if it means hanging out with my new best buddy._

Totally not being evil is good, you can object and break the fourth wall from time to time, and I'd like you to meet a friend of mind, now if we can just get out from this flashback.

_Oh that I can handle *snaps fingers and sucks Stan into a vortex that expels him back into real-world time.*_

* * *

Yo wassup homies? I've got a new friend- The Comedian. Comedian this is the transcript manager for our game.

_Our?_

Duh! We're one being now right?

_Oh yeah. Hi there Mr. Manager! :D_

**Oh gods another crackhead in the storyline.**

See! He likes you man!

_Awesome! Hey why are those half-bloods staring at us?_

They don't get this breaking the fourth wall biz. It's kind of a progression thing in games. A must have. Well, overexertion of muscles in games is not a good thing, so we'll stop here for now. Writer! Save the game so we can all take a break, and by us I mean the readers of this wonderful gameplay narrative-

_And the future players of the game of which this narrative was solely written for._

This game just got a whole lot sweeter.

_A lot more awesomer._

**And a hell lot crazier.**


	9. Best Bubble Jump Ever

**The Son of Dreams: A Game of Idiocy**

**Chapter 9: Best Bubble Jump Ever**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan**

-So basically you can't kill mortals with Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold.

_But what about Kronos' circumcision device?_

That scythe is actually part steel, so yeah, it can hurt just about anyone.

**We might wanna resume with the game. Someone faved our story. **

_Ooh who is it. Let me see._

**You can't read**

_Yes I can._

It's somebody named **AmaryllisBloom **

_So, who's it from?_

Can we do this later? ON WITH THE GAMEPLAY NARRATIVE!

* * *

**On the ferry of Charon...**

Do you why I love the Internet, because it's just like me!

**Vulgar, Combative and Contradicting?**

_Overflowing with perversion and stupidity?_

Yes and yes. HAHAHA Man this Deadpool is amazing! Remind me to get this game when we're done with ours. Put it under List of Life Changing Actions which must be done. I knew we'd find the right character to parody in our story.

**You've being using the game's quotes ever since Chapter 1.**

That's been the point of it all. The goal for this whole game narrative is to see what would happen if we put a charismatic-

_And hot!_

Yes that too, crazy minor with the blood of both immortals and mortals and mix him in with something most people like nowadays.

**Well when you put that way, the logic is irrefutable. **

Shit! Look at all those friend requests!

_Whoah! Look at the size of those melons! Are those even real?_

NOW THAT is an incentive. Click Accept to all requests, and let the intimate photos flood my homepage like s**t down the toilet. Heheh.

* * *

**A good sane moment of peace and quiet later…**

_HOLY GUNBONER! Look at our 12o'clock._

Well, this is our stop, Charon stop the ferry.

"Are you damned boy? This is the path to the Fields of Punishment."

I know. That's why I'm about to *morphs his Dreamsand into a pack of about 15 grenades* change their f***ing way of life.

*Chucks a grenade at some tortured souls*

_BRING THE NOISE!_

* * *

**14 miles into the Fields of Punishment**

Gods dammit! I can't hear the Dora the Explorer Theme Song with all this wailing and moaning. *takes off headphones as they dissolve back into Dreamsand.*

**Some of these punishments look beyond uncomfortable.**

_Why are some of the torturers looking at us like as If we're the answer to the square root of pi?_

**Pi doesn't have a square root.**

Of course not. He's Indian, haha.

_I don't get it._

Besides the ever so-in-the-know transcript manager, none of us do. Just go with it. It relieves tension.

**Isn't that what you're looking for? **

Yup! That my two personality-bound companions is a-

"Search the whole perimeter. The rest of you GET ON WITH YOUR JOBS!"

_Maybe we should have put the scouting guards in consideration._

I got it! Let's pull a James Earl Cash on them!

**There are no shadows in here.**

Ahhh, but our Dreamsand makes for the best shadow yet, young transcript-managing grasshopper.

*Hides in the shadows*

*Makes some noise to attract one of the scouts*

*Scout looks around, but finds nothing*

*Scout's head is then placed inside a plastic bag until he suffocates and turns to dust*

*The other scouts are unsuspecting as they are slaughtered with a glass shard, a shotgun bullet to the head, and even elaborately trapped into an iron maiden where they are trapped and crushed.*

And after all that, we still have trouble getting up there to reach that, what do you call it again?

**A treasure chest?**

Don't worry. Here's where it gets pretty interesting. Yo future players and present readers, check out what happens when I press R2.

*Clone appears*

_I didn't know we could do that_

Hey, everyone's gotta have a hobby right? Now we just make 2, and voila. We jump on their shoulders, get the chest, and open it to find…NOTHING!

**Hold on. There seems to be a message:**

**Now, I know that this is a gag box, but since we feel sorry for you, we've decided to improve your teleportation performance by being able to teleport between large gaps.**

It'll have to do, now all we have to is get over this WHOOOAAAH! WHOA!

**I don't remember there being a river of s**t from where we left off.**

_I don't remember if that was Piper's lingerie we threw out yesterday._

Great! Now how are we gonna get back to the ferry?

**We need a plan.**

_Think, think, think_

**Hold on there Jedediah. Do that again!**

_Do what?_

**That.**

_Hey._

**We can use our thought bubbles.**

_To jump across. HA!_

Well that's convenient. Why don't we freeze frame when we jump to conclude this amazing chapter of The Son of Dream: A Game of Idiocy?

_Great idea!_

**NO WAIT-**

*Time stops, but the bubble they were standing on collapses regardless.

_Fine, I'll make time go again_

**NO WAIT-**

*Time goes again, and Stan tumbles into the river of s**t*

Oh S**T!

**GAME OVER**


	10. MAKE IT STOP!

**The Son of Dreams: A Game of Idiocy**

**Chapter 10: MAKE IT STOP!**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan**

_Hey guys, the other two are knocked out now, so I'll introduce the chapter for now. So in this one, we meet a goddess of…of…of…meh it'll come to me. So anyways, this goddess is gonna give us something cool. That's pretty much it. So enjoy dear readers and future game players!_

* * *

**On the ferry of Charon…**

_Shhh .I think he's coming around._

What…the…f*** just happened. *stumbles and falls, groaning is heard.*

"Hey Stan buddy, you took quite a dip in the Styx."

"Thankfully, Nico and Percy were able to get you out. What made you dock near the Fields-"

**For those of you readers who wanna know, this is Piper and Annabeth talking. Let's just put the conversation as one sided, because right now, the more savage part of Stan is looking at…well you'll have to guess, because I cannot express my shame in words.**

_Just say, "He's looking at their chests behind the backs of their boyfriends," is it really that hard to do?_

Hold on. How did I get back here?

*Annabeth slaps him*

"Nico and Percy fished you out. You almost burned."

Hold on a minute babes. Hey Charon, some of those punishers look like I came from a whole new galaxy. What's up with that?

"They have trouble determining the kind of punishment for you. You've have gone through a lot of suffering that none of the tortures concocted seem to be suitable for you."

That's it. They've should've just asked. Put me in Mexico. It's a hell there. At least according to South Park.

*Annabeth and Charon exchange sympathetic looks.* "Don't ask. I've doubted his sanity since he came to camp."

Yo Charon! Are we at Hades' Palace?

"We've just arrived."

**Finally. I was starting to feel queasy.**

_I can't stop looking at Piper's chest._

**She has a boyfriend you know?**

Ok. Enough you two. Daphne's not gonna be happy that we're predmeditating cheating her, so put those thoughts back in the gutter.

**Which one?**

I don't know. Anywhere will do

_Who's Daphne?_

You'll see soon enough my perverted friend.

* * *

**Upon entering Hades' Palace,**

"STANFORD MARLOWE! What is this I hear about you trying to single-handedly murder Typhon?"

Oh gods, please tell me she's not here.

_Who?_

**His really hot and totally overprotective girlfriend.**

Daphne babe, what are you, heheh, doing here? *Turns to the camera* Help. Me.

"Don't try to worm your way out of this you nut! Of all the insane stunts you've pulled. This tops the cake, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

They don't call me Demigod with the Deathwish for nothing sweetheart.

"Well. I'll just have to stay with you in case your insanity goes overboard again."

It always does, so what's the point?

*Scene switches to an introductory video about Daphne.*

For those of you who don't know, Daphne's a really hot girl, a nymph actually. She caught the eye of Apollo. Then she prayed to her parents to get turned into a laurel. For the story of how she got back. I had everything to do with it. I just transformed some Dreamsand into a watering can, sprinkled this laurel in Greece while looking for the _Argo II_, and BABOOM! A really hot wild not-so-Sudowoodo appeared! How she started a relationship with me is still fuzzy in my memory.

* * *

**A walk and totally awkward heated conversation later…**

_Who's that?_

Nobody…important that is.

"Yo, guys, I'm a little uncomfortable with Stan's monologue. I know he's younger than us, but the whole "voices inside his head" isn't comforting no matter how you look at it."

"Hello Lady Melinoe, Father."

*Everyone bows to Hades and his guest, Melinoe*

*Screen switches to an introductory about Melinoe*

* * *

Melinoe isn't your everyday Olympian. She is a freaky girl who'll give you the heeby jeebies. She's not a dog person because they can sense her. She is the bringer of nightmares and madness, and the Olympian of Ghosts. I've met her once, and the train she has is no Thomas the Tank Engine (don't call it that cause she'll PMS).

* * *

**Back to Hades' Palace.**

"Demigods, I take it you all know why you're here. Typhon has escaped, and seeks to wreak-"

_Oh gods here he goes again. We're even not here 10 sceonds and already Hades starts boring us with his dire warning from Tartarus crap._

"Typhon wishes to make Olympus crumble, by using a-"

**We may want to pay attention. This could explain a critical plot point.**

*Scene switches to a bored and sleepy Stan, ready to doze off on a rocket ride*

"We do not want to burden you further, but once again. It is your vulnerabilities that are key to the victory in this-"

_It's sooooooooooo BOOOOOOORRRRIIIING!_

*A weeping Stan turns to the camera and pleads* MAKE IT STOP!

*Text that says "Press R2 to Make It Stop" appears on the screen.

*Button is pressed, Stan morphs some Dreamsand into a pistol and shoots himself in the face, knocking him out. Everyone looks at him surprised, then in a fit of exasperation, everyone says,*

"DAMMIT STAN!"

**PLEASE STAND BY. WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES.**


	11. Idiocy Must Progress

**The Son of Dreams: A Game of Idiocy**

**Chapter 11: Idiocy Must Progress**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan**

**Hello dear readers, I suppose we should apologize for the bad timing. Apparently, someone found it funny to put a bullet in his mouth.**

I got low and I didn't see an end. WTF was I supposed to do?

_Hey, guys, WAKE UP!_

*scene swirls*

* * *

**In an abandoned Hades' Throne Room,**

*groans groggily* Man did that hurt. So, we gave Corpse Breath the slip?

**Looks like he left a note**

_What does it say?_

"Idiot, meet us in the entrance of Tartarus,"

_WTH is Hades to give US orders in OUR game?_

"P.S. If you don't arrive within one hour, you'll miss the incredibly badass, totally batshit crazy Wade Wilson who claims to be your biggest fan?"

**Gods, don't fall for that one again?**

_But, but, but what if Hades means it this time?_

We can't take that chance. Oh great and ever awesome Lord Wade Wilson, we're on our way!

*Lame trumpet music plays*

**In a creepily 8-but version of the Underworld,**

*Kid Icarus Underworld Music playing, Dreamsand arrow flying everywhere.*

Man, where did High Moon get this idea?

**I think Peter said this is from the good old times.**

_OOOHHHH, I love old 8-bit games._

Why do I get the creepy feeling this should be made going upwards?

**Schizophrenia after-effect maybe?**

Nah, it'll come to me. For now, let the mass massacre continue! Sorry to keep you guys waiting.

* * *

**A stage clear later…**

**Lo and behold!**

*Camera turns to Wade Wilson holding a pen for Stan for the former to write his autograph.*

*Stan runs towards Wade and tackles him in a hug.*

*Scene then switches to Stan hugging Thalia Grace*

_When did she get here?_

**No idea**

*Thalia pummels his head with Aegis, then Daphne slaps him*

Hello fools. Now, where's the guy that needs killing?

"Stan, where were you?"

Got a little sidetracked babe.

_STUPID FANTASY!_

That's all you need, now its time for-

_This is our game BEYOTCH!_

"Hold it, hold it, hold it. Should we all go in there at once?"

"The love spawn has a point my lord."

"No, your best chance is for one of you to scout ahead and give a go signal of some sort. Once than happens, you will all have to maintain your distance. There is a reason why the Titans and Gigantes were imprisoned here."

I CALL IT! * Stan runs into the entrance and doesn't stop until his voice is out of earshot.*

**Great, now how we gonna call them. We're too far away. We have to walk back.**

**** walking. Get ready to LEVEL UP! *pulls (or should I say morphs) out a grenade*

**Judging by my calculations, the force would cause a…HOLD ON, don't throw the-**

*grenade explodes, causing a cave in. A muffled cry of "DAMMIT STANFORD!" can be heard from the side where the other demigods are.*

**-grenade.**

_Get us out of here. I don't wanna be where the things go bump in the night._

The only thing that goes bump in Night is Darkness.

**I don't think either the players or the readers got that Greek reference.  
**

Wikipedia is just a few key slams away.

_What are we gonna do now?_

Keep moving, find Typhon, and hope maybe something badass happens.

**IF we make it out alive, I doubt the other demigods will be happy to see us.**

_The readers and players probably hate us right about now that we've cut the screen time of the others._

**He's got a point. They actually exist in Rick's books .Even Daphne's is an actual Greek element. We're just the OC.**

Ah well. It's our game. We should get most of the action.

Well since we're stuck till s**t happens, you, my dear readers and players, can all do the following:

**a)Review the narrative.**

**b)Upgrade our weapons and stats.**

**c)Save the game.**

**d)Wimp out and go home.**

**Kind off underachieving since this chapter is a little short. **

_Especially on the humor :(_


	12. Tartarus at LAST!

**The Son of Dreams: A Game of Idiocy**

**Chapter 12: Tartarus at LAST!**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan**

* * *

**In the most savage parts of Tartarus,**

You'll think we'll see Hunson Abadeer?

I hope not. He might make us throw up bananiels

Or give us sweet abs.

**On your head, moron.**

I never really liked being forced to choose between Pee, Pee, or Double U Pee.

*Empousai appear, swinging their hips and licking their lips in an attempt to look their most appealing*

"A half-blood in Tartarus? Quite a treat. Well sisters, shall we show this one the best seat in the house?"

I don't mind taking all of YOUR seats ladies.

"Ohhh, a player. I think I can live off you for a week or two. Now what is your greatest desire half-blood?"

No*morphs Dreamsand into two giant hammers* the real question is what do YOU desire, PEE, PEE or DOUBLE U PEE?

*Empousai lunge for an attack, but Stan just swings and dodges their attacks, while attacking back. In the distance, a shaking is felt*

What the hell was that?

I don't know, but let's find out.

*Telkhines appear about 58 steps later*

I AM THE DOG, the BIG BAD DAWG! * Stan rapidly fires bullets from his sub-machine guns.*

We really should get going. That shaking should be directed towards us.

**No shit Sherlock.**

* * *

**Another 23 steps later…**

I may never look at My Little Pony the same way again *blasts the head of a carnivorous horse*

**ANOTHER 37 steps later…**

I'm getting a little tuckered out from all this fighting.

**ANOTHER 40 steps later…**

A drakon? REALLY HIGH MOON?

* * *

**The last 10 steps later…**

Finally, the last of those basrards are finished off.

**And in good time, the shaking's getting stronger.**

_It's getting closer!_

*Stan looks up, then cracks up.*

Oh man! Zoom in on tubbo up there! AHAHAHA.

*A giant Earthborn crashes down onto a monster sac, causing more Earthborn to rise up*

Stop dropping my camera player. The thing was expensive. Now get up!

*Earthborn causes fissures to spout sharp rocks*

Holy **** that guy is big.

*Earthborn charges Stan*

Dude! Is your primary means of transformation belly flops? That can't be efficient.

*Earthborn tries to hit Stan*

Try blocking the attacks with the circle button.

Got it!

After a while of gut spilling…

What's that on his head?

It's an icon that allows you to use a finishing move on your opponents.

How come those other chapters never focused on that?

**Mostly because you tend to kill them before you'd get the chance.**

Or maybe it's because of the fact that you probably didn't include the feature until later on in the game narrative.

_Oooohhh BUSTED!_

**Probably should have thought of that.**

Oh well, better late then ever, *time slows down just enough for Stan to do his epic finisher in slow-mo*

_SQUARE! _*Earthborn is gutted*

_TRIANGLE !_ *Earthborn's arms are sliced in half.*

_TRIANGLE!_ *Earthborn's head is ripped clean off his skin*

_CIRCLE!_ *Earthborn's own head is swung at his body, causing it to explode in a shower of rock.*

Remind me to do those finisher minigames more often. You can get more points for upgrades.

***You've Unlocked a New Achievement- Monsters Inc. Runs out of Business.***

You've wiped out most of the monsters in Tartarus.

**Strange how it seemed that they didn't know us.**

_Definitely a game of hard to get with the empousai._

**And the other monsters?**

You've lost me at and.

Do we have to end this chapter now?

_AWWW! BOOOO!_

Well, as long as the status is marked In-Progress, there is always another chapter to look forward to.

_AWW YEAH! You hear that fans? The Son of Dreams shall MARCH ON!_


	13. The Not So Final Battle

**The Son of Dreams: A Game of Idiocy**

**Chapter 13: The Not so Final Battle**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan**

_This is the end?_

No not really. We still have 2 more chapters to go.

_WHAT! That's so unfair, what if the reviews are negative._

No it won't be. Because the transcript manager is going to make an epic, and this time, I think we're gonna be in it.

_You mean the both of us?_

I guess so.

_Well then, I'm totally over the whole the game narrative is almost done s***_

By the way, have we told you about Janus?

**I don't think so,**

Well then…FLASHBACK!

* * *

**A flashback sequence afterwards,**

_Man…this is seriously gonna be so awesome when we beat Echidna's fat ass and Typhon's wee wee up to the max with our new Dream Blades of Exile._

I knew those 15 weeks of God of War Game Marathons played on the hardest difficulty paid off.

**You really didn't do much. You just split yourself and made all the sand duplicates do all the work.**

All while taking down notes from the comfort of the ceiling.

_Hey, whose that?_

Looks like that two faced freak Janus?

**Talk about bipolar.**

Maybe he's here to give us our new power up.

_Which one?_

The one that goes with Nike's For the Win upgrade dumbass!

**Ok, well then, let us make haste.**

JANUS! Give us our cool new power-up fu, so we can stomp Typhon while we stomp Typhon, cause I heard he likes schist, so I put my schist in this schist.

"_**Who is that man?"**_

"**Stan Marlowe, son of Morpheus, has two personalities, battling it out inside his head."**

"_**It can't be any worse than us right?"**_

"**It's what makes him so dangerous."**

"_**So why did his dad send us here?"**_

"**He made a promise that he would help his son no matter his decision. Even if he didn't swear on the Styx, you could feel him radiate with that No # 1 Dad kind of pride."**

"**HELLO STANFORD MARLOWE. MY NAME IS JANUS. YOUR FATHER WANTED YOU TO TAKE THIS. AS THE GOD OF CHOICES AND PATHS, I WISH YOU LUCK ON THE PATH YOU ARE ABOUT TO TAKE."**

*Stan gets engulfed in an energy blast from Janus' mouths, and thus, he is granted a new power*

**CONGRATULATIONS! You now have the Blessing of Morpheus. Your powers have maxed out to their new levels, you may now create a supply of up to 10 clones, and you can now press R2 to cause a Stanford's Eve. **

**Just the kind of level-up we need to fight against Typhon. Wait, there's more.**

**This is your last save point Hero, may the Olympians be with you, for you have forsaken your friends.**

_I blame the ADHD._

It was one stray grenade. ONE!

*Flashback sequence fades to black*

**Back in real-time (or whatever you call time in Tartarus)**

**Where did you get that recording tape?**

From Dad. He says to play it only in the most needed of hours.

**I hope its now.**

_Why?_

**Cause we're here.**

*Scene zooms out to reveal a swirling mass of monster dust and dark winds. Lightning flashes and thunder booms, while a horrible churning sound is heard in the heart and mouth of the mass. Stan just sits there with his mouth open looking horribly like that one shot of Patrick from the Spongebob Squarepants Movie after the Patty Mobile was devoured by a monster*

_Typhon looks **** Ugly._

**Looks like we're too late. Look.**

*Scene focuses to Echidna whispering sweet words in her husband's ear. Upon noticing Stan, she whispers something's else, at which the churning sound become a roar and an actual voice that spoke,*

"YOU DARE VIOLATE MY WIFE'S SANCTUARY. YOU DARE ATTACK OUR KIND AND MY CHILDREN."

None of the monsters in this game can even be called your children. Being trapped must have done something horrible to his brain.

**Takes one to know one.**

*Typhon rises from his prison in Tartarus, and speaks*

"NOW DEMIGOD. YOU SHALL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE."

And this is where the final battle begins. Readers hang on to your seats. Players, hold on to your controllers, cause this is the climactic EPIC NOT SO FINAL BATTLE!

_P.S.-Thanks for faving our story Cake of Spades!_


	14. The Almost Final Battle

**The Son of Dreams: A Game of Idiocy**

**Chapter 14: The Almost Final Battle**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan**

Before we continue with the story, I'd just like you to know that the new epic the author's writing is called EARTH UPRISING. It's not just Percy Jackson people. All kinds of heroes will come together in this amazing fic.

**Like the Avengers and X-Men.**

_And the Kane Chronicles too!_

We'll even have morphepool's OCs in the mix.

_Two?_

Yeah. Me and *drum roll* GOT YOU THERE! The mystery character will comprise of a required crossover between two unlikely kinds of media, so hang to your seats, because the last time I remembered, we have a final boss to defeat.

**In Tartarus,**

*Typhon punches into the ground, causing massive fissure while Echidna summons more monsters, specifically Earthborn, to charge Stan, but Stan just frikkin maneuvers his way past the Earthborn, dodging their attacks*

SHORYUKEN! *Punches an Earthborn's head clean off*

*A harpy flock ambushes the demigod from behind*

Hold it, my common sense is tingling!

*Slashes a giant claymore in a wide arc, turning all the harpies to dust*

*Typhon punches his hand into a pitfall trap made of sand and sweeps the other one straight into a giant bear trap also made of sand.*

Sweet! Now we go in for the kill.

"NOT SO FAST."

MOVE B***H! Get out of the way.

*Tackles Echidna straight on, while Typhon recovers and Stands to his full height, staring Stan down with his wife.*

Echidna summons a powerful electric tempest, which causes her husband to grow even larger, like mushrooms to Mario.

YOUR WIENER'S STILL SMALL ANYWAYS, SO NO IMPROVEMENT!

*Stan throws a kind of explosive at Typhon's eye, causing it to explode*

_Blow up his face! __Blow up his face!_

**Use any kind of explosive projectile to blast…uh…wherever his face is.**

Check! *Chucks like 3 grenades at Typhon, which blow and deal considerable damage.

"Let me heal you my love."

OH NO YOU DON'T! *Conjures up a powerful supernova to blow up Echidna.*

*Typhon shakes his head, then sees his consort limp as a sock on the ground.*

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT DREAM SPAWN."

Don't we get an achievement?

*You Have Unlocked an Achievement!- Yo Momma*

Nice name.

Anyways, IMMA FIRIN MY LASER *Shoots a powerful sand beam straight at Typhon, summons meteors and hurls them towards Typhon, creates a massive sand tornado that catches at Typhon's windy mass of a body.*

"YOU…WIN…..NOTHING!" *Punches Stan, causing him to fall long enough for Stan to conjure up a trampoline made of Dreamsand.*

He can take a lot of punishment, but *coughs up blood* I have a plan.

*Typhon brings his foot down on Stan. Then,*

STANFORD EVE! *Stan suddenly gets a surge of energy and proceeds to attack Typhon with very powerful Dreamsand-powered moves*

DREAMSAND REND!

ROAR OF DREAMS!

SACRED SAND!

DREAMSAND FUSION!

SOMNIA BLAST!

*The attacks cause serious injury to Typhon, but the monsters musters up one last bit of his power to heal himself and cause an opening into the hole above, as well as use the last of his power to immobilize Stan to the grounds of Tartarus.*

HAHAHAHA! YOU SEE. NONE CAN DEFEAT TYPHON. FEAR WILL ALWAYS CONQUER YOU IN THE END. NOW ALL THE OLYMPIANS SHALL PAY FOR LOCKING ME UP IN TARTARUS. EVEN YOUR FATHER DREAM SCUM!

Can't…. let him *coughs up more blood* win…

_GET UP SOLDIER. THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER!_

**Despite the fact that you're a total d**khead, GET UP THERE AND STOP THAT NIGGA GODDAMN YOU!**

I wonder what Dad wanted me to hear anyways…*conjures up the recorder from Morpheus.*

*The recording begins to play.*


	15. The Actual Final Battle

**The Son of Dreams: A Game of Idiocy**

**Chapter 15: The ACTUAL Final Battle**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan**

_O-M-G This is it! This is where we finally defeat Typhon._

Well then, let us please the viewers and players.

**The recording!**

Oh yeah…

* * *

"Stan, thanks for you know, stalling the monsters so we could pass through the Ancient Lands without any delay. You really pulled through for us. Just try not to die alright? Percy Jackson."

"Stan, you are as dumb as Percy, if not dumber. Now try not to do anything too stupid, because we still enjoy having you around even if you are a total pain in the behind. Bye! Annabeth Chase."

"Stan, I really don't know what to say since I don't know you that well, but you really fight quite well. You've got a charisma on the battlefield even the Romans can't achieve. I never thought insanity could be used as a weapon, but you take it to a whole new level. May the gods be with you. Jason Grace."

"Yo what's up Marlowe? You are as crazy as any demigod these days, and a total beast at that. Look, thanks for making sure my baby didn't' get any monster sized dents. You're not as crazy as they say, you're a LOT CRAZIER. Thanks anyways, this is the ever so hot Supreme Commander of the Argo II, Leo Valdez. Peace out!"

"Stan, you have a nice life. You have friends like us, a girl who loves you despite the insanity you've put her in, and you've got an attitude that makes you able to overcome anything. Despite all the rude things you've said about me, I think you're pretty great, and you did an amazing job trying to protect, so thank you. Piper Mclean."

"I don't know you personally, but your pretty cool when you fought those Earthborn single-handed. I'm not so sure you're Somnia's child, but I think you live to your title pretty well. After all, you made my dreams for this world come true. Hazel Levesque."

"Somnia never had kids, and I think I know now. You're as scary as Percy or Jason. I wouldn't go near you if people paid me all the denarii in New Rome, but thanks for helping out against Gaia, even if you almost gave us a heart attack stopping the Gigantes with that sand fortress. This is Frank Zhang, praetor."

There were many others in that recording. Reyna, Nico, Will, Butch, even Uncle Clovis was there, and that uppity prat Drew.

**She probably was forced to do so.**

Yeah…so anyways, when I heard those recordings from the two camps, something inside me stirred. My-what do you call it transcript manager?

**Your inner Morpheus.**

Yeah that's it! That thing awoke in me, and gave me the strength to suddenly launch out of Tartarus and bust up Typhon's ass real bad.

**You did get his attention. Cause he's-**

_Coming right at us. RUN!_

NO! No more running. If we run now, we'll never finish this game narrative. It's time we end this. Once and for ALL!

*Stan glows with unlimited power. On the display screen, the bar for the Stanford's Eve ability flashes, indicated unlimited use.*

FINAL SMASH! *Starts beating up Typhon piece by piece with moves from various video games.*

**That's the best you can come up with?**

It's pretty cool.

_HOLY S**** Typhon's really busted up real bad._

He just needs to be on the mark.

_What mark?_

**The one we put at the start of the game narrative.**

_I wasn't in the start of the narrative, so FLASHBACK TIME!_

* * *

**14 chapters ago,**

There we go, this should be where Typhon should pop out. If not, all we need to do is get him on this spot.

**I don't like this plan.**

Oh you will.

* * *

**Back to Reality.**

*Typhon steps on the X, meanwhile Stan is on the phone*

15 MILLION HITS?! Yes! We can make about…..a billion copies of the new fic morphepool is writing.

**Yo, Ryan Reynolds, Typhon fell for the trap.**

Ok sure. I'll be back with you in a sec hun.*snaps fingers*

*A giant piano falls from the sky, crushing Typhon and sending his essence so deep into Tartarus its no wonder he hasn't exploded.*

WOAH YEAH! Wait is this a clone? I got the pretty weird feeling this should be a clone.

*Stan turns to a voice calling his name. From the devastation of New York, he spots Percy and the others, having escaped from the Underworld, giving him thumbs ups at his work.*

Well now that the game is over, roll credits. We're done here people. Good job!

*Credits Roll*

**Scene cuts to Stan's apartment.**

Holy shit, *drops controller*

That was *leaps from seat and puts his hands to the sky* AWESOME!

*Phone rings*

"**Hey Stan. It's Peter. All right I'll admit. The game sold pretty well, and the gameplay. Everyone loved it, and we totally didn't go over budget after all hahaha! So to sum it up, congratulations. Pleasure doing business with you pal."**

Hey Peter,

"**Yeah?"**

Get your checkbook ready.

*Explosions happen mid-credits*

**"No, no, NO YOU"RE GOING OVER BUDGET!"**

* * *

**And that's pretty much what happened. And after that...well,**

**The Son of Dreams:A Game of Idiocy became one of the best selling games.**

**Ever since then, Camp Half-Blood has buried itself deeper into the minds of the young and young and heart.**

**The game got so much money it could support both Greek and Roman camps.**

**Both communities got a makeover (cabins, New Rome, The Big House)**

**A portion of the funds were converted into denarii and drachmas and used to fund the reconstruction of Olympus, the Underworld, the Wolf House and many other places.**

**Stanford Marlowe signed a contract not only for two new game sequels, but also a movie and TV series (American and Anime) and a literary pentalogy. So far only one book has been announced- Earth Uprising.**

**Percy and Annabeth took a vacation to Hawaii, where Annabeth came back as Mrs. Percy Jackson! (Let the Percabeth feels overload)**

**Leo finally became a world-class engineer, and even invented a new controller and game console. With the Son of Dreams being the first game available. He is now happily engaged to Calypso. (Rumors confirmed that Festus IS the ring-bearer if anyone's asking)**

**Jason and Piper settled down in the countryside, in a MANSION FOR ZEUS' SAKE!**

**Frank managed to redecorate the Zhang residence, where he now lives with his new wife, Hazel, and their two happy children.**

**Paparazzi spots praetor Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano with a mysterious man. Story at 8.**

**Clovis is still sleeping.**

**Chiron becomes manager of the band The Party Ponies.**

**Grover becomes the head of a worldwide chain of wildlife sanctuaries called Pretty Amazing Nature (P.A.N)**

**Thalia is STILL the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. (no improvements)**

**In other words, everyone lived happily ever after.**

**Except for Drew, who died of AIDS two weeks later.**

**Drew Tanaka: GODSDAMIT STAN!**

**Ok that last part was a joke...**

* * *

**The End**

**Thank You for Playing this Game. NOW GO HOME!**

**Oh, and don't forget to check out morphepool's new OC.**

**And tune in for a special sneak peak at the New Epic Fanfic.-Earth Uprising.**


	16. Sneak Preview of Earth Uprising

**Chapter 1**

Jake Hunter stood in the newly made crater in the Washington countryside.

He had been heading to the spot ever since he saw the bright meteor fall right from the sky. Reports of similar sightings around the world are all that's in the news. The others were out on their own brand of study. Tony headed to Detroit, Barton in New Mexico, Natasha in Houston, and Steve in South Carolina. All these were places where the meteor's crashed.

His orders from Director Fury were to head to Washington D.C. and scout the surrounding countryside,and find out what these things falling from the sky are.

When Jake got there however, the sight that behold him was not what he'd expected.

There was someone that had set up camp. That someone happens to be a familiar sandy-haired, wild eyed boy wearing shirt with the print, "I 3 Deadpool," khaki shorts, and a pair of hourglass-shaped containers strapped to his waist with a long chord of rope.

That someone happens to be an old friend of Jake's-Stanford Marlowe.

Jake had met this eccentric specimen of a teenager two months ago. There had been a bit of a misunderstanding, but Jake was met with an uncomfortable revelation and reality- The Greco-Roman Pantheon exists in the American continent.

Like iron filings to a magnet, the Olympians shift to the seat of power in the Western Civilization. In fact, they ARE the Western Civilization. Jake wasn't able to see this because of shroud Stan dubs the Mist, which warps your vision to make you see something more comprehensible. Stan himself is someone like Perseus and Theseus. He is a son of an Olympian and a mortal, in other words, a demigod.

This a truth he's kept secret. As Stan himself puts it, "Better to delude mortals into a false sense of superiority than cause them to believe fairy tales are real." A relay of that kind of information could cause even Tony Stark to become institutionalized, Steve Rogers to question his rock-solid fate, and Nick Fury to try and get some sort of leverage to use the Olympians' power for his own benefit.

And Thor and his Asgardian brethren, do they know anything of this? There's a good chance it's a positive, since Asgard itself was believed mythological until now.

But back to the problem at hand; Jake needed to close to that crater, and so he did, grasping on that slim chance that Stan remembers him, because a lot can happen in two months. They might replay that horrible fight that leveled a good amount of water.

So Jake Hunter, known to the public as the crime-fighting Monster Hunter, walks into the open, his blue jacket rippling in the breeze, projecting utmost confidence like the alpha male in a pack of wolves.

And much to his relief, the teen's lips curved into a calming and at the same unsettling grin.

"Well, well, well," cracked the Son of Dreams, "What do we have here? Is it, why it is! It's the ever so welcoming Monster Hunter. So, you here for it too?"


End file.
